


Whats a workout between friends

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom John, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sweat, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Workout, his kink is sweaty john, no regrets, sherlock has a kink, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John begins to work out, Sherlock realises his kink and John indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had always been one to try and keep in shape. Years on the rugby team and then army training meant that it was relatively easy but after readjusting to civilian life it was not so easy and the muscle definition he had gained in the army had begun to soften. Running after London’s criminals with Sherlock meant he didn’t completely lose his muscles but chasing London’s criminals also meant a lot of sitting in cabs, drinking tea and sorting through evidence. This was why John decided to begin jogging.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it every morning because he never knew when a case might take them but he resolved to do it every morning he could.

It was the morning after a case and Sherlock had not slept for the entire three days they had been investigating and had therefore crashed and was sleeping the sleep of the dead and probably would be for the next 12 hours.

John had slept through the case which meant he woke up at a normal time, threw on some tracksuit bottoms, a t shirt and some trainers and went for a jog.

He was only gone for an hour after running Regents Park and stopping off at Speedys for coffee.

As he walked up the steps to 221b he was surprised to see Sherlock lying on the sofa, fully dressed in one of his immaculate suits and in his mind palace.  
This was a fairly normal situation for 221b so John went to get some water before dropping Sherlock’s coffee next to him.

“You have been jogging”

“You don’t need to be the world’s only consulting detective to deduce that.” John answered with a smile

“I was slightly worried when I awoke to find you were not here. I was mildly concerned you had been kidnapped by a criminal trying to exact revenge on me but after observing your room and remembering your new eating habits, I deduced you had decided to start exercising more regularly in order to regain some of the muscle you have lost since leaving the army.”

“That’s about the sum of it” John said with a swig form his water bottle.

Sherlock had delivered this monologue with his eyes closed and apparently still somewhere within his mind palace and it was only after John’s response that he opened his eyes and sat up.

He opened his mouth to say something but as he glanced at John the words seemed to get stuck in his throat and he opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds whilst John looked on confused.

“What, do I have something on my face?” 

John had torn off his shirt when he walked in to the flat. He used to run without one but was still somewhat self-conscious of his scar so had opted for one today. This meant that his well-muscled chest was glistening with sweat and there was actually a drip running down his collar bones and off his nipple. As that dropped on the floor, John was almost certain he heard Sherlock inhale sharply. 

His sweatpants were sitting low on his hips and the prominent v of his muscles was clear. He was leaning against the kitchen wall and facing in to the living room.

It was only after John again asked Sherlock if everything was ok that the detective snapped out of it and promptly left for his room with a swirl of his dressing gown.

John passed it off as just another weird Holmesian trait and went to have a shower.

John continued to run when he could and after the first incident, Sherlock seemed to become somewhat more accepting of the whole thing.

It took 2 weeks of Sherlock waiting for him in the living room before John figured it out.

“Married to your work my ass” John muttered to himself one morning after Sherlock had swiftly decided to take a shower after John had reached his arms above his head to stretch out his bad shoulder. He decided to do something about it and devised a plan for the next morning.

As he walked in to the living room the next morning, Sherlock was sitting in his armchair, just where John had expected him to be. 

“Morning” he said cheerily

The detective grumbled in response but his eyes suddenly widened when John began to undress in front of him.

“The shirt had been expected, John always took his shirt off after a run but he had never before slid off the trousers as well.

“J-J-J John, what are you doing?” the detective stammered out.

“Running is okay but I really want to build up my core muscles so decided to go back to more muscle based workouts.” And without another word, he began doing push-ups on the floor of 221b in nothing but his tight red pants and trainers.

This went on for 100 push-ups, not John’s best but he was out of practice. Sherlock had watched the whole time, his breathing becoming increasingly harsher until he appeared to be panting.

John got up off the floor and went over to Sherlock. He straddled the man, one knee either side of the great Sherlock Holmes, the genius who was currently panting due to the sweaty chest now mere centimetres from his mouth.

“What is it about me working out that makes you so horny” John whispered in the detective’s ear.

“Is it that you can see my muscles” he nipped at Sherlock’s earlobe.

“Is it seeing my scar and knowing that I saved lives at the same time I took them? That I'm dangerous?” he kissed down Sherlock’s neck.

“Is it seeing the sweat run down me and imagining yourself licking it off of me?” this last statement was delivered in a breathy whisper as the good doctor ground himself against the very prominent erection below him and as he made contact; Sherlock came with a groan. In his pants like a teenager and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Sherlock reached up and pulled Johns head towards his and their lips met in a crash. It was a kiss full of passion, lust and desire. Sherlock was now touching everywhere he had imagined touching for the past few weeks. He was feeling the firm muscle beneath his fingertips and as he continued to explore he began to rub John through his pants. 

It didn’t take long before John felt the tightening within him and with a grunt he exploded in his pants.

Both men sat there panting against one anothers mouths and after a while John broke the silence

“Well, I really need a shower now!”

“Indeed, but John, tomorrow – I want to clean you. I want to lick every drop off sweat off of your body and undo you with my mouth.”

“Why wait until tomorrow?” John answered with a grin and quickly dragged the detective off to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit on the short side but if anyone has any more ideas for this fic then please let me know! Hope you enjoy!

John had been the one to pull Sherlock to the bedroom but as soon as Sherlock was out of his daze, the detective quickly took over and pulled his blogger along to his bedroom. He had plans for John that could not wait the amount of time it would take to go upstairs.

John was abruptly pushed back on to the bed and quickly lifted his hips as Sherlock stripped him of his underwear. He took his own off as a second thought before crawling up the golden body beneath him.

“I want to know every part of you John. I want to taste and feel all of you.”

Before John could do more than moan in response, Sherlock dipped his head down and captured John’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Whilst Sherlock seemed eager, John ‘three continents’ Watson could sense his inexperience. He would let Sherlock have his exploration but he knew he would be in charge.

John was sweaty from his workout and their exertions on the couch so knew he probably did not taste great but the way Sherlock was smelling and tasting him told him otherwise. Sherlock had moved down to kiss along John’s jawline and was inhaling like John was the most addictive substance known to man.

Sherlock mouthed his way down Johns neck and began running his tongue in circles around Johns peaked nipples all the while rubbing his hands up and down those gloriously muscled sides. Sherlock could feel John reacting under him and moaned around a nipple at the idea that he could do take the older man apart like this.

Sherlock worked his way down Johns chest, nipping and licking the whole way but found himself pulling back and sitting up to groan at the sight of the V of muscle that pointed towards that gloriously thick cock.

“Sherlock?” John managed to pant out at the brunette’s sudden stop

“John. I …. I can’t believe how I withheld this long. You are gorgeous”

Before John had time to even smile down fondly at Sherlock the taller man was nipping along his muscled V and then suddenly his cock was being cleaned of his earlier orgasm. Sherlock lapped at Johns cock and cleaned it until he was hard again and panting above him.

Sherlock looked up to John to ask for permission and with a growl, his head was pushed down and he lowered himself to begin tonguing and tasting Johns puckered asshole. It was musky and male and tasted more like John than Sherlock could ever have hoped for. He moaned and the vibrations only made John hungry for more.

“Sherlock if you don’t fuck me soon I swear to God!”

Sherlock didn’t need any more convincing and after a quick scramble in his bedside drawer for lube he was opening John up. Once he had three fingers in John he began to get desperate

“Please John, please can I fuck you now.”

“Well since you begged so nicely” he answered with a sly grin and he closed his eyes to the sound of Sherlock’s moans as he began to guide that long, slender cock into him. John drew him into his body and when he bottomed out, Sherlock finally opened his eyes.

“Please John, please tell me I can move.”

“Yes Sherlock. Fuck me. FUCK ME.”

Sherlock pulled almost all the way out with a shaky breath and pushed back in with a gasp. He slowly began thrusting but it wasn’t long until John growled with frustration at the slow pace. He wrapped his legs around Sherlock and began moving his hips to meet the detectives thrust.

This new pace caused Sherlock to break. He lost his rhythm and began pushing into John as fast as possible; his hips a blur as he snapped in to the doctor.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the slapping of skin, Sherlock’s pants and Johns groans as they both got closer to coming.

John could tell Sherlock was close but that he was going to need John to tell him he could. Sherlock was desperate and panting and looked to John for permission, the soldier’s personality coming through as Sherlock got closer.

“Do it Sherlock. Fucking fill my ass with cum. Fill me up.”

“JOHN !” Sherlock yelled as he came

John grasped his cock wildly and after a few tugs painted his chest with a low moan as he felt Sherlock’s cum painting his insides.

Sherlock collapsed onto John’s chest with a moan as he felt that glorious ass contracting around his now sensitive cock.

His cock slowly slipped out as it softened and they panted against one another as they calmed down. John huffed out a breath and began to giggle.

“What is so funny?” Sherlock said, trying to sound irate but not really managing it.

“You thought you were married to your work.”

“Well the work doesn’t often come home all muscular and sweaty. I suppose I will have to leave the work for you now” he said as he rolled off of John and dramatically threw an arm over his eyes.

John grinned over at him and rolled so that he was lying on Sherlock’s pale chest.

“Well I suppose I can be your bit on the side. I’m happy to share you with the work.”

“Good, I don’t particularly want to leave either of you.” Sherlock tried to sound cocky but his anxiety bled through.

“Good, because I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Good” Sherlock said, relaxing

“Good”

And with a final slow kiss, they fell asleep wrapped in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt by http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/ and couldn't resist! please enjoy a sweaty John and an out of control Sherlock.


End file.
